


He likes me?

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/ Original Character(s), Charlie Dalton/ Original Character(s)/ Neil Perry, Neil Perry/ Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	He likes me?

At the moment you were sitting next to Neil Perry, one of your best friends in study hall. You needed help with an upcoming chemistry test and Neil was at the top of the class. He and you sat so close to each other that you shoulders touched. As he explained todays class to you, you could feel his breath close to your ear. You could feel your cheeks heat up at this. ‘Hey are you feeling okay?’ Neil asks, placing a hand on your forehead, ‘You feel warm.’  
‘yeah’, you say with a small voice, ‘I’m okay.’  
He smiled at you and slides his hand down to your cheek with one of those smiles that you loved about him so much. You smile back at him and found yourself slightly leaning into his touch. But the moment was cut short by Neil looking at something behind you and lets his hand slide up and down your arm before turning back to the school books. You saw the clearly visible smirk on Neils face as you continued to study.  
Little did you know Neil had looked over your shoulder to see none other than Charlie Dalton glaring at him. Both of them knew that the other liked you, and with that a ‘friendly’ rivalry had begun. They flirted with you and tried their best to keep your attention away from the other boy.  
Charlie had seen the whole exchange and he could feel jealousy boil inside of him. And to see that smirk on his friends face as he sideglances at you only made it worse.  
Suddenly something inside him snapped as he jumped up and stormed over to the table Neil and you sat at. You looked up at the sudden noise and found yourself being pulled out of your chair – surprisingly gentle – by charlie and pulled out of the room and into the hallway.  
‘Wow, hold up’, I stopped him after he closes the door, ‘What’s wrong?’  
Charlie sighed before looking you in the eye: ‘I don’t like Neil flirting with you.’ This made your cheeks once again heat up. You tried to say something but he continued: ‘He knows both of us like you and now he takes advantage of the situation to flirt with you and it pisses me off. He knew I wanted to ask you out after the meeting today and here he is, trying to steal you away.’

Charlie ending  
Charlie likes me? You thought as he kept rambling on and on. You stopped him in the only way you could think of. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to you, slamming your lips onto his. Not even a second passed before he started to kiss you back. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible. You hadn’t noticed you were walking until your back hit a wall. You slid your hands in his hair as his went up and down your sides. Much to your dismay, after a while, you both had to pull back for air, leaving both of us panting.  
You looked up at him, he smiled down at you, his hair tossled.  
Before anything could be said, the door to the study hall opens to reveal Neil, who walks into the hallway. You can see the hurt in Neil expression before he turns around and turns the corner at the end of the hall.  
You pull back from Charlies arm and state: ‘If it’s true and Neil likes me, I have to go and talk to him.’  
This seemed to displease Charlie, but you put your hands on his cheeks and told him: ‘I don’t like Neil like that. I just want to see if he’s okay.’  
‘Really?’ he asks, you nod your head, ‘Then, before you go, will you go out with me?’  
You smile, and nod again. He leans his forehead on yours before leaning down to kiss you again.  
After pulling back, begin to walking down the hall, in the direction Neil went. Before turning the corner you glance back at Charlie. He smiles at you, leaning against the wall.

Neil ending  
Neil likes me? You thought as Charlie rambled on and on. ‘Charlie’, you say in a small voice, silencing the boy, ‘I’m s-sorry, but I see you as just a friend...’  
‘And Neil?’ he asks slightly bitter.  
You didn’t answer the question, letting your head hang. You could hear Charlie sigh before his footsteps went towards the study hall again. In that same moment the door swung open, and Neil entered the hallway.  
‘Well, Neil, she’s yours...’ Charlie says sadly before moving his way out of the hall way. And with that, the door closed, leaving you and Neil alone.  
‘So… uh’ Neil began after a few moments of silence, ‘He told you? About our feelings for you, I mean.’ You nodded, feeling your cheeks heating up. He now moved to stand in front of you, placed his hand under your chin and lifted it so you looked at him. ‘And Charlie...’ he began but you cut him off. ‘I told him I didn’t like him like that.’  
‘And is there a chance you… like me, like that?’ he asks uncertain. Your cheeks heated up once again, yet you smiled shyly up at him. He smiles down at you and slowly leaned in, looking into your eyes, looking for signs of protest. When there weren’t any, he finally kissed you. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible. Meanwhile yours- wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
You hadn’t noticed you were walking until your back hit a wall. You slid your hands in his hair as his went up and down your sides. Much to your dismay, after a while, you both had to pull back for air, leaving both of us panting. You looked up at him, he smiled down at you, his hair tossled. ‘Go out with me’, he breathed.  
You pecked his lips, ‘I’d live that.’


End file.
